


"_____ at first sight"

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Gen, MEFFW perfect 100 drabble, thresher maw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973





	"_____ at first sight"

The ground rumbled deep beneath their feet. Barely enough for the squad to notice but enough to freeze them in their tracks. They were warned of the danger, trained for it, but none of them were really ready for the moment the ground tore open and the contents of their camp were tossed about like leaves in a thunderstorm. Josie recovered first, pulling her rifle from her back and screaming for her team to find cover. She faced mercs, slavers, and random galactic bad guys, but she never knew what fear was until the first time she saw a thresher maw.


End file.
